spartacusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maria Koschny
Maria Koschny (* 24. März 1981 in Berlin) ist eine deutsche Synchronsprecherin. In der Spartacus-Prequel-Serie Gods of the Arena spricht sie die Melissa, die Frau von Drago und gute Freundin von Gannicus. Vielen Teenagern oder jungen Erwachsenen ist Maria Koschny vermutlich besser als Katniss Everdeen bekannt, die Rolle von Jennifer Lawrence in den Die Tribute von Panem-Filmen. Oder als Prinzessin Tamina in Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit ''gespielt von Gemma Arterton.'' Sowie, dargestellt von Coté de Pablo in Navy CIS, als Ziva David. Leben Maria Koschny ist die Tochter der Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin Katharina Koschny. Sie besuchte das Canisius-Kolleg Berlin. Dort legte sie 2001 ihr Abitur ab. Maria Koschny ist als Synchronsprecherin tätig. Sie spricht Synchronrollen in Kinofilmen sowie Fernsehserien. Sie lieh ihre Stimme unter anderem Jennifer Lawrence, Lindsay Lohan, Gemma Arterton, Carey Mulligan und Brittany Snow. Maria Koschny ist außerdem als Sprecherin für Hörbücher tätig. Sie las unter anderem die Romane Die Tribute von Panem und die Shopaholic-Reihe von Sophie Kinsella. Bekanntheit erlangte sie auch durch die Lesung des autobiografischen Tagebuch-Romans Seelenficker über das Schicksal einer Drogenabhängigen und Prostituierten. In der Kategorie »Beste Interpretin« wurde Maria Koschny für den Deutschen Hörbuchpreis 2012 nominiert (Die Tribute von Panem – Flammender Zorn). 2015 erhielt Koschny den Deutschen Hörbuchpreis als „Beste Interpretin“ für ihre Lesung des Jugendbuches Das Jahr, nachdem die Welt stehen blieb von Clare Furniss. Sprechrollen (Auswahl) Brittany Snow * 2005: Der Babynator, Rolle: Zoe Plummer * 2007: Hairspray, Rolle: Amber Von Tussle * 2012: Pitch Perfect, Rolle: Chloe * 2015: Pitch Perfect 2, Rolle: Chloe * 2016: The Late Bloomer, Rolle: Michelle Carey Mulligan * 2010: Wall Street: Geld schläft nicht, Rolle: Winnie * 2010: Alles, was wir geben mussten, Rolle: Kathy * 2013: Der große Gatsby, Rolle: Daisy Buchanan * 2013: Inside Llewyn Davis, Rolle: Jean * 2015: Am grünen Rand der Welt, Rolle: Bathsheba Everdene Gemma Arterton * 2008: Ein Quantum Trost, Rolle: Agentin Fields * 2009: Spurlos – Die Entführung der Alice Creed, Rolle: Alice Creed * 2010: Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit, Rolle: Prinzessin Tamina * 2010: Kampf der Titanen, Rolle: Io * 2012: Song for Marion, Rolle: Elizabeth * 2013: Hänsel und Gretel: Hexenjäger, Rolle: Gretel * 2014: The Voices, Rolle: Fiona * 2016: The Girl with All the Gifts, Rolle: Helen Justineau Isla Fisher * 2009: Shopaholic – Die Schnäppchenjägerin, Rolle: Rebecca Bloomwood * 2013: Die Unfassbaren – Now You See Me, Rolle: Henley Reeves Jennifer Lawrence * 2011: X–Men: Erste Entscheidung, Rolle: Raven Darkholme/Mystique * 2011: Like Crazy, Rolle: Sam * 2012: Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games, Rolle: Katniss Everdeen * 2012: House at the End of the Street, Rolle: Elissa * 2013: Die Tribute von Panem – Catching Fire, Rolle: Katniss Everdeen * 2013: The Poker House, Rolle: Agnes * 2014: Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1, Rolle: Katniss Everdeen * 2014: X–Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit, Rolle: Raven Darkholme/Mystique * 2014: Serena, Rolle: Serena Pemberton * 2015: Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 2, Rolle: Katniss Everdeen * 2015: Joy: Alles außer gewöhnlich, Rolle: Joy * 2016: X–Men: Apocalypse, Rolle: Raven Darkholme/Mystique * 2016: Passengers, Rolle: Aurora Lane * 2017: Mother!, Rolle: Frau des Dichters * 2018: Red Sparrow, Rolle: Dominika Egorova Kat Dennings * 2006: Big Mamas Haus 2, Rolle: Molly * 2009: Der göttliche Mister Faber, Rolle: Dahlia * 2011: Thor, Rolle: Darcy Lewis * 2013: Thor – The Dark Kingdom, Rolle: Darcy Lewis Kristen Bell * 2006: Pulse – Du bist tot, bevor Du stirbst, Rolle: Mattie Webber * 2010: Du schon wieder, Rolle: Marni * 2010: When in Rome – Fünf Männer sind vier zuviel, Rolle: Beth Harper * 2016: The Boss, Rolle: Claire * 2016: Bad Moms, Rolle: Kiki * 2017: Bad Moms 2, Rolle: Kiki Lindsay Lohan * 2004: Girls Club – Vorsicht bissig!, Rolle: Cady Heron * 2006: Zum Glück geküsst, Rolle: Ashley * 2007: Bobby, Rolle: Diane * 2009: (K)ein bisschen schwanger, Rolle: Thea Clayhill * 2010: Machete, Rolle: April Booth * 2013: Scary Movie 5, Rolle: Lindsay Lohan * 2013: The Canyons, Rolle: Tara Mischa Barton * 2003: Octane – Grausamer Verdacht, Rolle: Natasha "Nat" Wilson * 2003–2006: O.C., California (Fernsehserie), Rolle: Marissa Cooper * 2009: Besessen – Fesseln der Eifersucht, Rolle: Shelby * 2009: Walled In – Mauern der Angst, Rolle: Sam Walczak * 2012: Apartment 1303, Rolle: Lara Slate * 2015: Bunker – Es gibt kein Entkommen, Rolle: Ella Filme * 2001: Für Ludivine Sagnier in Kinder der Furcht, Rolle: Daphnée * 2002: Für Rachael Bella in Ring, Rolle: Rebecca „Becca“ Kotler * 2003: Für Christina Ricci in Monster, Rolle: Selby * 2003: Für Alexis Dziena in Mimic 3, Rolle: Rosy Montrose * 2003: Für Caitlin Wachs in Inspektor Gadget 2, Rolle: Penny * 2003: Für Pumwaree Yodkamol in Ong-Bak, Rolle: Muay Lek * 2004: Für Kristen Stewart in Mission: Possible – Diese Kids sind nicht zu fassen!, Rolle: Madeline „Maddy“ Phillips * 2004: Für Amber Rothwell in White Noise – Schreie aus dem Jenseits, Rolle: Susie * 2004: Für Jessica Biel in Final Call – Wenn er auflegt, muss sie sterben, Rolle: Cloe * 2004: Für Kelli Garner in Aviator, Rolle: Faith Domergue * 2004: Für Julie Gonzalo in Cinderella Story, Rolle: Shelby Cummings * 2005: Für Kimberly J. Brown in Be Cool, Rolle: Tiffany * 2005: Für Kerry Condon in Unleashed – Entfesselt, Rolle: Victoria * 2005: Für Jaime King in Im Dutzend billiger 2 – Zwei Väter drehen durch, Rolle: Anne Murtaugh * 2005: Für Blake Lively in Eine für 4, Rolle: Bridget * 2006: Für Dania Ramírez in X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand, Rolle: Callisto * 2006: Für Sienna Guillory in Eragon – Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter, Rolle: Arya * 2006: Für Maria Teresa Hurtado in Niemand ist Perfekt, Rolle: Patricia * 2007: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rolle: Karai * 2007: Für Lacey Chabert in Göttlicher Zufall, Rolle: Jamie Spagnoletti * 2007: Für Manuela Velasco in Rec, Rolle: Ángela Vidal * 2008: Für Zooey Deschanel in Der Ja-Sager, Rolle: Allison * 2008: Für Kristen Stewart in Inside Hollywood, Rolle: Zoe * 2008: Für Emma Watson in Despereaux – Der kleine Mäuseheld, Rolle: Prinzessin Pea * 2008: Für Blake Lively in Eine für 4 – Unterwegs in Sachen Liebe, Rolle: Bridget * 2009: Für Liza Lapira in Fast & Furious – Neues Modell. Originalteile., Rolle: Agent Sophie Trinh * 2010: Für Dianna Agron in Burlesque, Rolle: Natalie * 2011: Für Blake Lively in Green Lantern, Rolle: Carol Ferris * 2011: Für Sarah Roemer in The Event, Rolle: Leila Buchanan * 2011: Für Jamie Chung in Hangover 2, Rolle: Lauren * 2013: Für Jamie Chung in Hangover 3, Rolle: Lauren * 2013: Für Rachelle Lefèvre in White House Down, Rolle: Melanie * 2014: Für Rachael Taylor in The Loft, Rolle: Anne Morris * 2014: Für Paula Patton in Liebe im Gepäck, Rolle: Montana Moore * 2015: Für Bryce Dallas Howard in Jurassic World, Rolle: Claire Dearing * 2016: Für Olivia Munn in Ride Along: Next Level Miami, Rolle: Maya Cruz * 2019: Für Gal Gadot in Chaos im Netz, Rolle: Shank Serien * 1997–2010: Für Laura Howard in Inspector Barnaby, Rolle Cully Barnaby * 1998–2000: Für Georgina Sherrington in Eine lausige Hexe, Rolle: Mildred Hoppelt * 1999–2003: Für Meryl Cassie in The Tribe – Welt ohne Erwachsene, Rolle: Ebony * 2001: X – Die Serie, Rolle: Arashi Kishu * 2001–2005: Braceface, Rolle: Mariah Wong * 2003: Love Hina, Rolle: Naru Narusegawa * 2003: Für Tara Reid in Scrubs – Die Anfänger, Rolle: Danni Sullivan * 2004: Final Fantasy Unlimited, Rolle: Lisa Pacifist * 2004: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rolle: Maya Ibuki * 2004: Kujibiki Unbalance, Rolle: Shinobu Enomoto * 2004: Rozen Maiden, Rolle: Suigintou * 2004–2006: Amanda Seyfried in Veronica Mars, Rolle: Lilly Kane * 2005: Itsudatte my Santa, Rolle: Mai * 2005–2006: Für Devon Sorvari in Gilmore Girls, Rolle: Honor Huntzberger * 2005–2013: Für Coté de Pablo in Navy CIS, Rolle: Ziva David * 2005–2014: Für Laura Howard in Inspector Barnaby, Rolle: Cully Barnaby * 2006: Für Marnette Patterson in Charmed, Rolle: Christy Jenkins * 2006–2007: Für Kiele Sanchez in Lost, Rolle: Nikki Fernandez * 2007: Oh! My Goddess, Rolle: Megumi Morisato * 2007–2008: Für Deanna Russo in Knight Rider, Rolle: Sarah Graiman * 2008: Supernatural, Rolle: Tessa * 2009: Für Missy Peregrym in Reaper – Ein teuflischer Job, Rolle: Andi Prendergast * 2009: Für Elaine Cassidy in Harper’s Island, Rolle: Abby Mils * 2009: Für Deanna Russo in Knight Rider, Rolle: Sarah Graiman * 2009: Canaan, Rolle: Alphard * 2009: Für Leven Rambin in Grey’s Anatomy, Rolle: Sloan Riley * 2009 Für Shannon Lucio in Prison Break, Rolle: Trishanne/ Miriam Holtz * 2009: Für Liza Lapira in Dexter, Rolle: Yuki Amado * 2009–2010: Code Geass – Hangyaku no Lelouch, Rolle: Shirley Fenette * 2009–2015: Für Anna Paquin in True Blood, Rolle Sookie Stackhouse * 2010: Für Emma Bell in The Walking Dead, Rolle Amy * 2011: Für Vinessa Antoine in Being Erica – Alles auf Anfang, Rolle: Judith Winter * 2011: Für Maiara Walsh in Vampire Diaries, Rolle: Sarah * 2011–2012: Für Alexandra Breckenridge in American Horror Story: Murder House, Rolle: junge Moira o'Hara * 2012: Für Olivia Munn in New Girl, Rolle: Angie * 2013: Für Brooke D’Orsay in Two and a Half Men, Rolle: Kate * 2013: Für Alexandra Breckenridge in American Horror Story: Coven, Rolle: Kaylee * 2013: Für Alyssa Diaz in Vampire Diaries, Rolle: Kim * 2014: Für Brianna Brown in Devious Maids, Rolle Taylor Stappord * 2014: Für Tamla Kari in Die Musketiere, Rolle Constance Bonacieux * seit 2014: Für Bitsie Tulloch in Grimm, Rolle Juliette Silverton * seit 2014: Für Sophia Bush in Chicago P.D., Rolle Erin Lindsay * seit 2014: Für Erin Richards in Gotham, Rolle Barbara Kean * seit 2017: Für Yara Martinez in The Tick, Rolle Miss Janet Lint Shows * 2007: Für Elyse Sewell in America’s Next Top Model Hörspiele und Hörbücher * 2008: Für Bastei Lübbe Verlag in Offenbarung 23 – Folge 22: Der Fluch des Tutanchamun, Rolle: Evelyn Carnarvon * 2008: Für Schrödermedia in Seelenficker (Hörbuch, Lesung) – Autorin: Natascha * 2008: Für Kiddinx in Bibi Blocksberg – Folge 89: Die Junghexenbande, Rolle: Junghexe Xenia * 2009: Für Der Audio Verlag in Charleston Girl (Lesung) * 2009: Für Der Audio Verlag in Shopaholic (Lesung) * 2010: Für Der Audio Verlag in Fast geschenkt (Lesung) * 2010: Die Tribute von Panem 1. Tödliche Spiele von Suzanne Collins, Oetinger Verlag Hamburg, 6 CDs 381 Min., ISBN 978-3-837-30515-9. * 2010: Die Tribute von Panem 2. Gefährliche Liebe von Suzanne Collins, Oetinger Verlag Hamburg, 6 CDs 396 Min., ISBN 978-3-837-30532-6, (DE: Gold im Hörbuch-Award)3 * 2011: Die Tribute von Panem 3. Flammender Zorn von Suzanne Collins, Oetinger Verlag Hamburg, 6 CDs 420 Min., ISBN 978-3-837-30560-9, (DE: Gold im Hörbuch-Award) * 2014: 28 Tage lang von David Safier, Argon Verlag. 2014. ISBN 978-3-8398-1306-5. * 2014: Phantasmen von Kai Meyer, Silberfisch Verlag. ISBN 978-3-8449-0925-8. * 2014: Das Jahr, nachdem die Welt stehen blieb von Clare Furniss, Carl Hanser Verlag. ISBN 978-3-8373-0831-0. Videospiele * 2014: Clara Lille in Watch Dogs * 2015: Lara Croft in Rise of the Tomb Raider * 2016: Beth Wilder in Quantum Break * 2016: Athena in Overwatch * 2017: Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * 2018: Lara Croft in Shadow of the Tomb Raider * 2018: Stimme von North in Detroit: Become Human Auszeichnungen * 2015: Deutscher Hörbuchpreis – Beste Interpretin (Für ihre Lesung des Jugendbuches Das Jahr, nachdem die Welt stehen blieb, von Clare Furniss) Trivia * Alles (außer Satz 2 und 3), auch zu finden in Wikipedia (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Koschny).